Its Weird If I Talking to You, Dazai-san?
by synstropezia
Summary: Senja belum pernah se-jingga ini untuk Dazai. Kehadiran Akutagawa yang janggal telah menanggalkan egonya, untuk menjauhkan renggang dalam senggang tanpa sanggah. 'Bukan itu alasan hidup yang semestinya Dazai berikan'.


**Its Weird If I Talking to You, Dazai-san?**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe (?), absurd, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi serta hadiah untuk ulang tahun author sendiri~**

* * *

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

_Suara itu terus memutar dirinya sendiri, hingga rusak tak bersisa._

Dazai Osamu melangkah garang menciutkan niat penghuni panti. Warna-warni karton bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' di langit-langit koridor, balon yang menghias setiap pintu kamar, kertas krep pada dinding putih gading–segenap kebahagiaan itu kini teringkas dalam sunyi yang mencekik. Mereka takut bertanya–pemuda itu bahkan sengaja menyeringai, untuk membungkam kepala-kepala yang mampir lewat celah pintu.

Bahwa mereka diharuskan tahu, tiada seorang pun boleh mengunjungi aula atau menanyainya, perihal Nakajima Atsushi dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang mendadak hilang.

_CKLEK!_

_BLAMMM!_

Tubuhnya dilemparkan ke ranjang. Dazai mengambil foto polaroid dari nakas lantas menelungkup menyamankan diri. Hendak berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda berbentuk selembar potret.

"Sore, Odasaku. Hari ini adalah awal dari musim semi. Kamu selalu menyukainya, bukan?"

"Pertengahan Maret nanti, biasanya kamu mengajak anak-anak piknik di taman kota. Tidak terasa, kita terakhir melakukannya lima tahun lalu. Bahwa sudah selama itu, Odasaku meninggalkan kami."

Jeda sejenak. Dazai menarik napas dan senyumnya agar kembali mekar.

"Masakan Kyouka-_chan_ dan Yosano-_chan_ tambah enak. Kenji-_kun_ selalu ceria. Ranpo-_kun_ masih suka manisan dan bakat detektifnya berkembang baik. Atsushi-_kun_ seperti biasa, ramah kepada siapa pun termasuk Akutagawa-_kun_. Mereka bahkan menjadi sahabat."

Lima belas menit yang lalu seakan memutar waktu untuk kembali hadir di sini. Merajam benaknya dengan tangisan Atsushi yang menjelma bising berpilu rawan.

"Soal Akutagawa-_kun_ ... hari ini dia berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Aku telah memberikan arti hidup yang kujanjikan empat tahun lalu." Dazai menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Menggeleng untuk meyakinkan diri, bahwa ia tidak bersalah atas apa pun.

"Odasaku tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku menembakkan tiga peluru ke tubuhnya. Tidak satu pun yang mengenai jantung sehingga Akutagawa-_kun_ kesakitan."

Ragu kembali lolos dalam sepersekian detik yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuh. Dazai terlalu rapuh untuk memeluk dirinya dengan kekosongan yang menghidupi jiwa. Bagaimanapun ia membangun megah beribu-ribu pembenaran yang menjunjung tindakannya, semua itu akan runtuh sepanjang lengkungan hangat dari tubuh dingin Akutagawa mengurung pelariannya–bahwa hujan tetaplah hujan, karena dinamai demikian oleh rintik-rintik kesedihan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Mereka jadi makan enak dari uang kotor."

"Lalu sekarang, aku kena karmanya seperti kata Odasaku. Hukuman yang cocok untukku, bukan? Memang salahku tidak menurutimu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain seperti yang kamu lakukan."

Tahu-tahu Dazai beranjak. Memandangi foto polaroid itu dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan suatu pesan. Ia tahu harus apa sekarang–mengunjungi kamar Akutagawa menjadi jawaban yang diyakininya juga merupakan kehendak Odasaku. Pintu dibuka perlahan memperlihatkan lemari, ranjang, meja belajar dan buku tulis beserta pensil yang dibiarkan tergeletak. Dazai tahu buku apa itu, dia bahkan hafal di halaman berapa kalimat favoritnya tertulis.

_Kenapa senja itu jingga dan bukan merah, kuning, ungu atau tetap biru?_

"Jika senja bukan jingga, merah, kuning atau tetap biru dan seperti malam, hidup akan membosankan, Akutagawa-_kun_."

_Senyummu seperti senja, Dazai-san._

Baginya yang kini terduduk di kursi, Dazai berpikir apakah itu pujian atau penghinaan. Tiga tahun lalu di usia Akutagawa yang ke empat belas, bocah itu mengatakannya saat mereka berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan. Dulu, Dazai menanggapinya dengan tawa usai terkejut. Kini, entah raut dan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk menyanggupi kebodohan tersebut.

"Apa Akutagawa-_kun_ masih bisa bilang begitu setelah aku membunuhmu?" Hening menyelimuti tenang yang damai. Dazai menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Soal tujuan hidupmu ... apa Akutagawa-_kun_ merasa puas? Kau jadi membenciku pada akhirnya?"

Tertawa. Dazai menertawai pertanyaannya yang bodoh itu. Mustahil Akutagawa puas ketika pemuda yang menyelematkan, menampung dan mengajari baca-tulis justru berbalik membunuhnya. Dazai telah membenci bocah itu semenjak dititipkan ke panti. Merasa terbebani oleh keharusan membimbing monster ini agar kembali menjadi manusia.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ boleh menghantuiku. Itu lebih baik daripada kau benci tetapi tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Pasti rasanya sakit membuatmu ingin marah. Aku pernah menembakkan peluru ke dadaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sebulan penuh. Padahal akan lebih baik jika kena jantung, sayangnya meleset."

"Jika saat itu kena, Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak perlu mati di tanganku. Kau bisa mendapat penjaga panti yang lebih baik dan sayang kepadamu."

"Salah, Dazai-_san_. Bagiku kamu tetap yang terbaik."

Sontak Dazai menengok ke belakang. Terkejut mendapati Akutagawa yang menghadap dan berjalan ke arahnya disertai batuk-batuk. Sosok khayalan itu berdiri di belakang kursi. Dazai sengaja membelakanginya untuk menyembunyikan kemelut yang melarikan kegembiraan.

"Langsung menghantuiku, nih, ceritanya?"

"Tidak. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengobrol denganmu." Samar-samar Dazai merasa punggungnya ditumpangi. Akutagawa mungkin tengah bersandar membuat mereka saling membelakangi.

"Marahlah, Akutagawa-_kun_. Bencilah aku seperti aku membencimu sejak dulu."

"Aku membunuhmu karena kau memang tidak pantas hidup. Kenapa pula aku harus bersusah payah merawat monster? Bisa-bisa Akutagawa-_kun_ membunuhku duluan, seperti yang kau lakukan pada penjaga pantimu sebelumnya."

"Kau itu menyedihkan. Bisa-bisanya pula menggantungkan hidupmu pada seseorang sepertiku. Sadarlah, Akutagawa-_kun_ telah melakukan kesalahan besar terbesar dalam hidupmu. Malah sebaiknya, kau juga menyesal telah dilahirkan ke dunia."

"Mustahil aku menyesal setelah bertemu denganmu."

"Meski sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu begitupun anak-anak lain? Mereka selalu bilang Akutagawa-_kun_ menyeramkan, tatapanmu tidak mengenakkan dan terlalu diam. Bahkan di panti ini pun, kau tetap saja dibenci."

"Anehnya kau malah ...", "Apa aneh jika aku bilang menyayangimu, meski Dazai-_san_ membenciku?" potong Akutagawa menyebabkan Dazai terbelalak. Ia meremas kertas sebagai pelampiasan dari sesak yang menggerayangi tanpa jeda.

"BERHENTI MUNAFIK, AKUTAGAWA-_KUN_! AKU ...", "Apa Dazai-_san_ merasa aneh, karena kita mengobrol seperti sekarang?" tanya Akutagawa lagi membuat Dazai bungkam. Hening kini melanglang di antara kata yang melupakan tuju.

Kapan terakhir mereka berbincang? Mungkin tiga tahun lalu ketika senja menyerupai hari ini. Selebihnya hanya bentakan, pedas rotan atau sikap abai yang sehari-hari Dazai perlihatkan kepada Akutagawa–bahkan dua belas jam sebelum pembunuhan, bisu betul-betul sunyi yang erat sewaktu keduanya memilih terlupakan di halaman belakang panti–salahkan Atsushi yang mempertemukan mereka, karena ia sibuk mendekorasi aula.

"Ya. Rasanya sangat aneh."

"Dazai-_san_ tidak suka?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Bisakah kau langsung pergi?" Entah diam atau berkata, Dazai merasa salah dengan caranya merespons. Akutagawa yang janggal semakin ia benci sampai menggigit bibir.

"Tadi aku memimpikan _jinko_. Dia memberiku notes supaya aku bisa menuliskan keinginanku."

"Kau punya?"

"_Jinko_ berkata tentang keinginanku, seperti berharap Dazai-_san_ mengelus kepalaku, berhenti memukuliku, bisa bercanda dan tertawa denganku, meniup lilin ulang tahun bersama-sama, menonton film, makan kepiting, melihat bintang jatuh. _Jinko_ bilang dia akan berdoa supaya keinginanku terwujud."

"Setelah memikirkannya, aku memang ingin Dazai-_san_ melakukan semua itu denganku."

Iri Dazai rasai dengan nyata. Bibirnya ia gigit sampai darah membasahi kertas yang melayu oleh pedih. Akutagawa selalu meluruskan rasa bagaimanapun kata menolak hati. Teringat akan masa lalunya yang baru kemarin–ketika Dazai diperintahkan membunuh Akutagawa yang menyaksikan pembantaian lima tahun lalu, ia luluh lantak oleh ancaman sang bos–baik menontoni Akutagawa tersiksa atau menembak sendiri, Dazai sadar membenci keduanya.

Pada obrolan yang senja tadi menggarisbawahi persinggahan rasa di sebilah jantung, Dazai ingin menjadi tahu apa kutipan favorit Akutagawa, makanan kesukaannya lantas memastikan di lestoran mana mereka bercengkerama, cita-citanya yang wajib didukung, hobi bocah itu agar dinikmati bersama, fobianya supaya ia bisa melindungi tenang perasaan Akutagawa–apa pun yang boleh waktu beritahukan dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Dazai ingin menjelmakan renjana baru yang mengingini nyata sebuah aksara–agar garis-garis percakapan berhenti bersembunyi, dan suara melantangkan tanya yang dahulu memeluk kehilangan tak kasat mata. Dazai ingin lebih berani. Kehendaknya pun mengharapkan kejujuran yang cemerlang serupa milik Akutagawa.

"Di kehidupan manapun aku pasti membencimu. Berhenti naif." Bodoh memang. Dazai tetap gengsi dan mengabaikan ingin yang memeluk utuh sepotong hatinya.

"Dazai-_san_ boleh membenciku. Itu tidak mengubah keinginanku untuk melakukannya bersamamu."

"Padahal aku jahat padamu. Seharusnya kau membenciku dan bukan menyayangiku. Kau ... kau sengaja menyiksaku atau bagaimana?!"

"Satu yang aku tahu, Dazai-_san_ tidak membunuhku karena keinginanmu dan itu lebih dari cukup. Justru sebaliknya, aku minta maaf membuatmu melakukannya."

Lemah perkataannya dibalas oleh isak yang lesu. Kaca-kaca menjadi berpencar dan merapuh, untuk membasahi kalimat yang memudar seperti Dazai dalam ketidakberdayaan. Namun, saat kehilangan hendak menemukannya kembali, sepasang tangan itu menjadi pelindung dan menghadirkan peluk yang menguatkan tangis–bahwa Dazai kian membenci dirinya, akibat hasrat yang terlalu ragu untuk sejenak memiliki.

"Jangan ... lihat ...!"

"Kemarikan saja tangan Dazai-_san_." Tanpa bertanya lagi ia memperlihatkannya. Akutagawa mengaitkan kelingking mereka sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku membuat janji dengan diriku sendiri untuk bertemu _Jinko_ setiap hari nantinya. Aku juga ingin melakukan ini dengan Dazai-_san_."

"Bertemu denganku setiap hari?" Kepalanya menoleh begitu saja. Debu tampak melahap garis wajah yang menghangat, oleh seulas lengkung di bibir pucat itu–senyum yang untuk kali pertama sekaligus terakhir, selalu gagal Dazai lindungi.

Sebuah kotak Dazai keluarkan dari saku celana. Memperlihatkan jam tangan hitam seperti yang dikenakannya di sebelah kiri. Ia memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Akutagawa. Tersenyum karena hari ini, besok, minggu dan bulan depan serta bertahun-tahun kemudian, kamar itu akan menyimpan tentang mereka, mengenang segalanya dengan kesempurnaan yang tinggal bersama keabadian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akutagawa-_kun_. Aku ..."

"_Berterima kasih_."

Suara Dazai menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok yang mengusap air matanya untuk berpamitan. Jam tangan itu terjatuh bebas. Retak sewaktu dipungut kembali sementara senyumnya berjatuhan ke lantai, untuk hening simpan dalam jarum jam yang kapan-kapan bercerita kepada Dazai di ruangan ini–tentang janji, senja, dan obrolan mereka yang lain kali, ia harap lebih memanjangkan kenang.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu? Aku membencimu karena bagiku, kau menunggu orang yang salah." Terlambat pun siapa peduli. Dazai sekadar ingin merekam rasa di mana Akutagawa pernah tinggal di sini.

"Tetapi sekarang, aku berterima kasih karena Akutagawa-_kun_ tetap menungguku. Karena setidaknya ..."

Perlahan Dazai beranjak. Menutup buku di mana bening air mata mencampuri merah yang memudarkan kalimat tersebut–kalau setelah ini, Akutagawa tiada lagi perlu menanyakannya, karena ia menemukan arti hidup yang lebih baik.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa memberitahuku, kalau aku mempunyai seseorang yang berharga. Sekaligus itu adalah alasan hidup yang sesungguhnya, ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Maaf telah egois."

Lain waktu pula, Dazai ingin menemuinya dengan mengucapkan 'aku selalu menunggumu' dibandingkan meminta maaf.

Tamat.

A/N: Bisa dibilang ini sequel dari "The Reason Why Its You" yang menceritakan kenapa dazai bunuh akutagawa. dan rencananya aku mau bikin lanjutannya lagi dengan lain pairing (DazAtsu, OdaDaz, DaChuu bahkan ChuuAku kalo memungkinkan). dan kalo jadi dibikin, maka urutannya bakal sesuai sama yang udah aku sebutin barusan. entah kenapa pengen aja rasanya memperdalam hubungan dazai ama tokoh lain karena dia bunuh akutagawa.

Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow sama yang udah baca. aku menghargainya selalu~ dan mohon kritik saran kalo ada yang sekiranya kurang berkenan.


End file.
